


Falling

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-06
Updated: 2003-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

It happens like this.

He's riding up the escalator.

Hurrying down the stairs.

Walking down the street with or without a cup of coffee in hand.

And then he's gone.

He sways. He slips. His toe catches on a root jutting from the sidewalk.

He falls.

Sometimes it's almost graceful, sliding, landing like a bemused toddler. Sometimes it's Chaplinesque.

Sometimes it's heels over head, backwards, never-ending, the escalator picking him up and setting him down again and again thumpthumpthump.

He tries not to think too hard about what that one means.

Soon they come every day. A flash of cold. The twist of vertigo. Billy reaches out, steadies himself, and wonders why he only dreams while awake. He shakes it off and walks on, pretends he's not watching the ground, prepares excuses about earaches and sleepiness.

But. There's a hand on his arm. Strong slim fingers bracing. He looks up at laugh lines etched around concerned grey eyes. "You ok, Bills?"

And he's gone again.


End file.
